


斜晖

by Squidship



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidship/pseuds/Squidship
Summary: 落日如同堕入烧沸的光海，沉沉燃烧。
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba & Yuuhi Kurenai, Inuzuka Kiba/Yuuhi Kurenai, 牙红





	斜晖

夕日红有时觉得，作为一个新上忍，班里最难以应付的学生反而是犬冢牙。相比起寡言而理性的志乃，内向但乖顺的雏田，牙往往是最积极的那个，同时也伴随着更多冲动与感性。这不仅体现在每一次因为头脑发热而搞砸的模拟训练中，少年过于磅礴而浓稠的情绪总让红觉得难以招架。她是个对感情果决到有些淡漠的人，比起学生，她更愿意称呼三人为自己的部下，意味着这种关系里不需要其他特殊的纽带来联系。

好在牙的满腔热情大部分奉献给了忍者的修行。清晨，当红只着一件单薄的绛色睡裙，站在窗边为未结苞的罂粟浇水时，街边隐约传来阵阵犬吠与一声“红老师——”。也许是因为晨跑出了一身汗，牙罕见地脱去了长袖绒边外套，露出褐色短发与短袖衫，尤为清爽。少年远远看见她时便像只大型犬，笑时露出两颗尖尖的犬齿。红的目光随之转向一旁欢快地摇着尾巴的赤丸，薄唇抿出一个浅浅的弧度。“去树林和志乃他们汇合吧，”她这么说道，“在那里等我。”

他有些太依赖我了，看着牙领着赤丸消失在小径上，红暗自想着。她能理解牙对自己的依恋从何而来。犬冢家世代保留着母系氏族的传统，牙在长姐与母亲的言传身教下成长，自然会形成对年长女性的仰慕与憧憬。而夕日红与犬冢家的女性又不同，即便她是个严厉的老师，训练以外的她仍然是温柔的形象。也许，牙是在我身上找到了一些亲情里缺失的东西，红这么猜想着，回屋换下身上轻飘飘的睡裙，对镜系起护额。

可能还因为有我的纵容。红在发现自己意外地对牙有些特殊照顾时，已经下达完了让班里其他两人自行修习的指令，将牙拉到了一边。作为世家的继承者们，班里三人平日都专心于家传忍术的修行，身为幻术高手的红也只是教授他们一些基本的幻术应对措施。得益于不受幻术影响的虫子，志乃最先解开了术，其次是雏田，唯一没有通过的则是五感过于灵敏的牙。“我看见五个纸片一样的红老师围着我转，然后突然变成一个跑了，我追过去，一回头结果是个妖怪……”三人无奈地看着牙在无助地对着空气大喊“牙通牙”，直到红自己将术解开时，牙仍然有些神志恍惚，语无伦次地描述着幻境中亦真亦假的场景。

“牙，或许我有办法让你平静下来。”红将余悸未消的牙安置在树荫下，手覆在他的额头上，进入了他的精神世界。和其他十二岁的少年一样，那里简洁、直白，甚至有些缺乏想象力。红从精神世界退出来时，牙已经睡着了，透过树叶缝隙的光斑洒在他毫无防备的脸上。一边的赤丸蹭了蹭红的手肘，依偎在牙身旁躺下，喉咙里发出惬意的呜呜声。暖风拂过，一阵空蒙的沙沙声笼罩在红的四周，她回头看向正在修行的志乃与雏田，又望了望面前酣睡的少年，突然觉得，这样子开开小差也不错。

牙醒后告诉她，自己做了一个美梦：一堆忍犬和他欢畅淋漓地玩耍了一通，又围着他在草地上睡着了。

那只是一个小小的幻术，红觉得那自然而然，甚至像和自己这个施术者毫无关联。她的生活中，似乎很多决定都是自然发生的，比如与猿飞阿斯玛的约会。仿佛时机成熟了，他们就注定要出双入对。

她告诉阿斯玛，可能自己就是喜欢像他这么成熟的类型。其实她并不确定，只是看着阿斯玛，话便不假思索到了口边。阿斯玛闻之一笑，掏出打火机点了一根烟，吐出袅袅烟灰。红盯着那刺鼻的灰雾，想起在他们也还年幼时阿斯玛的模样，那时的他还只是个爱和父亲闹别扭、一腔莫名热血的毛头小子，如今也沉淀下来，剪短头发、蓄起胡子、开始抽烟。红的一双赤眼游移着，她想到了牙，同样在这个年纪冲动也热情的少年，永远精力充沛，永远斗志昂扬。她想着，不知以后的牙会如何，是否会收敛一点过于张扬的性子，变得稳重随和些。不，那似乎就不像是牙了。红笑了，自己果然不擅长应付这种类型。

“话说过来，阿斯玛，罂粟开花了。”

不擅长的还有年复一年的改变。阿斯玛是个很好的对象，他永远不会变，永远会捧着一束鲜花站在对楼的屋顶，笑着过来，然后说一些平常的情话。犬冢牙则用三年时间从孩子脱胎换骨，成为了半个大人。与猛窜的个头相比，唯一不变的似乎只有见面的一声“红老师”，无限的喜悦与激动洋溢其中。

夕日红觉得有些过了。

三年后她又看过一次牙的精神世界，只不过这次她以训练为名，偷偷施加了幻术，牙并不知情。精神空间内的陈设并没有太大改变，只是红在随意走动时注意到了一个隐蔽的小房间。通常来说，这类地方都承载着人潜意识层里的想法。红推开房门，看到盘腿而坐的牙的背影，怀中还抱着另外一个人。

不会错的。卷曲乌发，赤色瞳仁，眼尾带些紫色，交叠纹样的裙角落在牙的大腿上。牙比女人体型大上一圈，从身后将人紧搂在怀中，脸则埋在肩上，维持着这样的姿势，仿佛女人会轻易从他身边逃走。女人玫瑰似的红唇绽开，笑着，牙，不做些什么吗，声音缠绵如蜜。牙仍然不动，只是将脸更深地埋在女人肩头磨蹭着，好像一只恋家的大型犬，而幻象中的女人则是自己彷徨的唯一去处。这便是牙对自己的老师，对夕日红的幻想了。正牌的红奔出房门，仓皇而去。

红开始有计划地避开与牙的交集。表面上她依然如常地与阿斯玛约会，一直到了谈婚论嫁的地步。牙也经常同小队执行任务，作为独当一面的忍者活跃在前线，那些朦胧的情愫与禁忌的幻想似乎与他毫无瓜葛。

而红知道，那一天终究会到来。那一天，牙只身跑上天台，扶着栏杆气喘吁吁，眼仿佛要瞪出血。而她背对着牙，悠然倚在墙角，好像是来赴一场事先定好的约会。牙开了口，红老师，我听说了。牙并没有继续说下去。听说了什么，事情的真假，追溯下来，又与犬冢牙有何关系。

红却转过身来。是的，牙。她的语气如同一个跋山涉水后惫懒的旅人，我订婚了。

傍晚时分，橘红的斜晖中，牙瞥见了红手指上闪光的戒指。

牙的神情令红想起三年前。三年前她曾向第五代提出辞去第八班队长的职务，那时牙也是独自冲上楼来，不顾一切地喊着，红老师，请你不要走。

红老师，请你不要走。牙低下头，攥紧的拳头颤抖着，红听见他这么嚅嗫道。

红眉头紧锁，嘴角却上扬开了笑意。牙，她听见自己这么说，你也快点长大吧，不要撒娇了。

落日如同堕入烧沸的光海，沉沉燃烧。


End file.
